simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
United Kingdoms of Oceania
The UKO is a supranation in White Giant with five members and one observing nation, one territory is part of Prussia and the other territory is part of Constantine: The Kingdom of Prussia , The Grand State of Monto, the Union of Banderok, the Tevron Confederation, the Republic of Stritch, the Kingdom of Constantine and Southern Constantine. It was formed in the year 2931 by the three independent countries. 'History' *Formed in 2931 the UKO eas founded by three nations: The Kingdom of Constantine, the Fascist Kingdom of Monto and the Kingdom of Prussia. As population grew and more members and territories joined the union, the UKO has dealt with the growing issues and continues to be a wealthy union. The UKO has developed into a massive economic and military power in a continental scale. But due to its size, and new territorial additions, there are lots of areas, still not under control. Example being Constantine's terroritory, after desposing of its dictator, Constantino forces occupied the massive country, and named it a Colony of the UKO. Which it is refered to as the "Colony of Hope". But in the Colony it is not yet completely as similated into the UKO. So it is more like a vast frontier. The Colony is made up of almost 164 provinces and is populated at about 17.5 million settlers with New Alexandria as the largest port, Cidade de Seamus (City of Seamus) as its buist city. North Rio is the finiacial giant, but plagued by mafia groups and an uneven balance of income. Also the Eastern Colony, a beautiful coastal city. but thousands of favelas "slums" cross the city cause major issues like drug trafficking in the UKO. *2944 Founding UKO memeber Kingdom of Prussia withdrew due to diplomatic issues with fellow UKO memeber Fascist Kingdom of Monto. *On Nov 1st 2945 the War on Terror ended with over one million dead. The UKO has begun rebuilding its Colony *In 2945, The UKO founding member, the Kingdom of Prussia, has returned bringing in addition two more nations, adding prestige and size to the supra-nation. 'Economy' Currency The accepted currecny of the UKO is known as the CUC and is widely used by UKO citizens travelling between nations it is a gold standard currecny and very valuable While the CUC is universally accepted in UKO nations most nations continue to use their respective currecnys widely Industry/GDP The UKO is home to a thriving, diversified, interdependent mostly state controlled economy with 113 corporations (37 private). The UKO produces 5.2 trillion Dolleuros worth of goods annually (53,000 Per Capita) as of 2946. The leading production groups are as follows Industry- 1.4 trillion Annual Produce (Most Production by Constantine) Mining- 1.2 trillion Annual Produce (Most Production By Stritch) High Tech- 930 Billion Annual Produce (Most Production By Constantine) Gov/Utility- 396 Billion Annual Produce (Most Production By Constantine) Agriculture/Food- 372 Billion Annual Produce (Most Production By Stritch) Services- 360 Billion Annual Produce (Most Production By Monto) Construction-216 Billion Annual Produce (Most Production by Stritch) Recreation- 120 Billion Annual Produce (Most Production by Monto) Most of the privately owned industry in the UKO is operated by the two enterprises Jansens Product, and DANZIG Corporations The Highest Producing Countrys in the UKO are as follows Kingdom of Constantine- 1800 Billion (75,000 Per Capita) Republic of Stritch- 1212 Billion (55,000 Per Capita) Kingdom of Prussia- 924 Billion (51,000 Per Capita) Fascist Kingdom of Monto- 864 Billion (61,000 Per Capita) Tevron Confederacy- 504 Billion (56,000 Per Capita) The Union of Banderok- 216 Billion (21,000 Per Capita) Salarys The Average income of a UKO citizen is 21,400 Dolleuros in a year with Salarys being the highest in Constantine at 32,500, Dolleuros and lowest in Prussia at 12,000 Dolleuros many Salary payments are regulated in the UKO as a result of many government controlled Public corporations and State Owned Corporations 'Military' The M'ilitary of UKO '''today comprises the several national armed forces of the UKO 6 member states, as the policy area of defence has remained primarily the domain of nation states. '''UKO '''has however been deepened in this field in recent years, with the framing of a Common Security and Defence Policy (CSDP) branch for the Union's Common Foreign and Security Policy (CFSP) as well as the creation of separate international forces revolving around the UKO's defence. A number of CSDP military operations have been deployed in recent years. The regular forces of the ground forces consist of 18 Group Armies which are corps-size units each with approximately 30,000-65,000 personnel, and over 10000 Main Battle Tanks. According to the Studies and Observation Group in the Military Balance Ministry, the PRA GF includes 8 armored divisions, 8 armored brigades, 8 mechanized infantry divisions (including 2 mountain), 7 mechanized infantry brigades, 15 motorized infantry divisions (including 3 mountain and 1 jungle), 21 motorized infantry brigades (including 4 mountain), 2 amphibious assault divisions, 1 amphibious armored brigade, 2 artillery divisions, 16 artillery brigades, 21 air defence brigades, and 11 aviation (helicopter) regiments (including 2 training). In times of crisis, the PRA Ground Force will be reinforced by numerous reserve and ''paramilitary units. The PRA reserve component has about 1.2-1.5 million personnel divided into 30 infantry, and 12 anti-aircraft artillery (AAA) divisions. Two amphibious mechanized divisions were also created in Savoy and Guangzhou MR. At least 40 percent of PRA divisions and brigades are now mechanized or armored, almost double the percentage before the reduction. * 'Batalhão de' Operações Policiais Especiais (Portuguese for Special Police Operations Battalion), mostly known by its acronym BOPE, is a special forces unit of the Military Police of Rio de Janeiro State, UKO Due to the nature of crime in favelas, BOPE units have extensive experience in urban warfare as well as progression in confined and restricted environments. It also utilizes equipment deemed more powerful than traditional civilian law enforcement. 'NATO' 'Government' The UKO government is a rotational monarchy, where each king or queen reigns for 10 years and then steps down for the next monarch. 'Monarch' The King or Queen or the UKO is in charge of all internal and foreign affairs of the UKO, the monarch has the duty of identifying with each country and its people, so he/she can become a national icon for all of the UKO's states. Further powers of the monarch are to be discussed in a summit. The Queen Successor of the UKO is Pauline Hohensteinburg, while the Queen Precursor is Inez Souza. A declared heir to the throne is called "King or Queen Successor", while the still acting monarch is called the "King or Queen Precursor", previous monarchs are referred to as "Precursor Monarchs" or "Forerunner King or Queen". 'Current Monarch' *Queen Pauline I Hohensteiburg 2947 - TBD 'Precursor Monarchs' *Queen Inez I Souza 2937 - 2947 'Cabinet' *Department of Interior - Marco Garcia *Department of Culture - Juliana Souza *Ministry of Justice - Karen Bai Phong *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - N/A *Ministry of War and Defense - Wilhelm Hohensteinburg *Ministry of Naval Command - N/A *Ministry of Economy - N/A *Intelligence Directorate - Agent Dante Flagg *Ministry of Exploration and Conservation - Ludwig von Corttenstadt *Ministry of Major Infrastructure - Cornelius Wohrtallen *Ministry of Health - N/A *Ministry of Energy and Water - Severus Fallkahlter *Ministry of Transportation - Dianne Korpetoff *Ministry of Agriculture - N/A *Ministry of Industry - N/A *Ministry of Communications - N/A 'Important Government Organizations' These are the most important independent government organizations of each member state: Office of National Intelligence (ONI) (Prussian) Prussian Health Defense Agency (PHDA) (Prussian) Eastern Hope Colony Defense System (EHD) Montan Intelligence and Recon Agency (MIRA) National Office of Indian Affairs (NIOA) Batalhão de' Operações Policiais Especiais'' (BOPE) (Hope Colony SWAT Department) '''Foreign Relations The UKO has a heavy relation with NATO and a good relation among most of it's 5 sovereign states, Foreign Relations are managed independently by each country. Future proposals may amend the previous statement and rights. 'UKO Summits' UKO Summits are held in a period of ten to twenty years. The first UKO Summit was hosted at the City of Savoy in Prussia, there the Souza Royal Leader of Constantine and King Alexander II of Prussia organized the UKO government and proclaimed the first Queen of the UKO; Inez Souza. The second UKO Summit was held at the city of Malsberg in the Fascist Kingdom of Monto. Talks on a flag were begun and plans for one are underway, the flag will include cultural signatures of every member country. UKO Officials have contacted OblaztCo Construction(a construction company in Kingdom of Prussia) to help reconstruct the entire Hope Colony 'Demographics' With the opening of borders between the two territories, it is easier for populations to emigrate to another member country with more ease. The UKO had a splendid growing population ranging in the 60millions. 'List of Periodic Censuses' Periodic Censuses are held every decade in the UKO. '2932 Census' The 2932 Census determined that 62,174,876 million people lived in the UKO. The language that was most spoken proved to be Aquitanian with English just behind it. '2946 Census' The 2946 Census determined that 98,285,552 million people lived in the UKO. The language that was most spoken proved to be Aquitanian with English just behind it. 'Languages' Languages diverse depending on their country, currently there are five official languages. 'Official Languages of the UKO' Aquitanian (Germanic Aquitanii) 29,700,713 are estimated to speak this language in Prussia. English (Anglican Germanic) 28,780,060 are estimated to speak this language in Constantine, Monto & Stritch. Stritchan (Anglican Stritchan) 18,766,796 are estimated to speak this language in Stritch. Delphon (Egyptian Greek) 18,112, 542 are estimated to speak this language in Banderok and Tevron. Spanish (Romanic Neo-Latin) 15,974,459 are estimated to speak this language in Constantine, Monto & Stritch. 'Secondary Languages of each State' Montan Lingala (Endangered) (Protected) Prussian Vladehorn (Lingering) (Protected) Prussian Aquitanii (Endangered) (Protected) Constantino Comanche (Stagnant) Stritchan Decambra (Endangered) (Protected) Banderokian Zeverkal (Stagnant) Tevronii Calibal (Endangered) (Protected) 'Religion' The Lux believers, Comanche Spiritualists and other religious minorities like Sahism, Islam and Mormon movements peacefully convive with each other in the UKO. 'Geography' The geography is extremely diverse c onsidering the location of the two territories, the variety ranges from the warm tropical forests of Constantine to the marshes of Monto. 'Member States' Kingdom of Constantine The Grand State of Monto Kingdom of Prussia Union of Banderok Confederation of Tevron Republic of Stritch 'Environment' UKO's biodiversity contained in three national parks, 11 nature parks and 17 biosphere gardens. Nearly 35 per cent of its land area consists of forests, where some of the oldest trees in the world, such as Bailkusi Pine and the Granit oak grow. Its flora enc ompass more than 3,800 species of which 170 are endemic and 150 are considered endangered. The fauna is represented prominently by the brownm bear and the jackal, while the Lynx and the eastern imperial eagle have small, but growing populations have caused slight deforestation in place for sugar farms which becomes ethanol, replacing oil based gasoline. 'Culture' Culture in the UKO is very important, the greatest cultural country in the UKO is the Kingdom of Prussia followed by the Fascist Kingdom of Monto and then by the feasting Constantino peoples. 'Festivials' Many celebrations are held in the UKO, One specifically "Carnaval" is celebrated by all UKO Ethnicities except by Prussians, which are celebrating the "Brandenburg Parties" at this time, occasional visiting Prussians in "Carnaval" are common though. Its orgin is Constantino. Carnaval is celebrated from June 2nd to July 27, known as the biggest party on WG. 'Ethnic Groups' The ethnic groups in the UKO are extremely diversed but in some areas of the Constantine and in the Hope Colony, a large population of "Cubans" who hail from the Island State of Cuba, live in the New Heaven City area which is located in the West Elizabeth State of Hope Colony. Cubans like Constantinos speak spanish and english, but have no bloodlines connected to the Comanche and Yugobani peoples. The Comanche Tribe: With a population of two million they are the second largest indgenious tribe in the Kingdom of Constantine. The Majority of the Comanche people left the rainforest of Constantine and settled in the Southern Plains of West Elizabeth. The Kiragi People: a huge warrior society in the eastern states of the UKO (Not yet explored) despite their love for war, they do enjor peace and sports. They are civilized and appear to be enviromentalist as they use completely organic materials for clothes, food and shelter. They also seem to be amazingly rich in Diamonds and Gold, sitting on a almost endless reserve. But this has no value to them and they frequently give it to neighbsors or the UKO Government in return for medicine and horses. Molavian- a person of Montan descent and heritage Rivoklaks descendents of the Southern Swamp People in Monto The largest ethnic group in Prussia are the Aquitanians, which is a group characterized by their white skin and commonly "golden" hair. The Vladehorns refer to the Aquitanians as the "Great Golden Crowned" mostly because of their height, a name that has been around since the Sevintrian Invasion. The Vladehorns, an ancient group of people which like to live in their own city sectors to preserve their highland identity and culture, are referred to as the "Reddins" by the general population. These people have white skin like most of their fellow nationals due to the location and tempreate to cold temperatures of Prussia. The "Highlanders" never mix with other people that are not Vladehorn, this is their cultural law ever since the Sevintrians landed in their coast nearly 2900 years ago. Prussians, as part of the heritage the Sevintrians and Aquitaniis left them, never mix with other races around the world, instead any Prussian living in foreign countries comes back to Prussia, marries and then returns to the foreign country where they were living. The Aquitanii's, another ancient group predominatly from the High Duchy of Aquitania which can trace their roots back to the Aquitanii Empire. These people, white skinned, have brown hair that distinguish them from most Prussians and Vladehorns, the latter which commonly has red hair. Prussian women tend to paint their hair brown as a fashion trend. 'News' on the War on Terror BOPE and UKO forces have launched major attacks and purges from within and outside the union. Invading neighbors beliving them to harboring the billionaire terrorist group. *The GT once controlled almost 93 provinces of the Hope Colony, now as of 2944 they control 4 provinces in the deep southern regions. *Almost one million have died in this conflict. *At the battle for new alexandria GT forces have surrendered to UKO forces thus ending th e war. November 1st 2945, will now be "Victory Day" The Colony of Hope Hope is a massive colony of the UKO's located in Centura Donna. (twice the size of present day Russia) Most settlers live in the Northwestern and Southern Regions. Much of the east is not heavily or not at all is occupied. The Biodiversity ranges from the size of the colony, while much of the Northwestern areas are Arid in the summer, during winter it is usually freezing cold. The Southern Regions are dotted in massive red wood forest. the Southwest it is mostly covered by the Great Destert, which ironically has three large waterfalls and two major rivers. Much of the East is still unexplored It has 168 Provinces which the biggest are Guanzhou, West Elizabeth, Eastern Colony, Camelot and New California. It is home to 18.5 Million settlers, and gather a descent number of tourist. District Nine was once a area where the richest of the rich lived. but after the Green Tide takeover, it has been reduced to a hellish state. District Nine had already suffered from the virus and its population had been reduced to the infected and the massive accumulation of dead bodies, the enemies were reportedly hiding in a bunker under the city, and so the Prussians proposed the bombardment of the area. District Nine was bombarded by the Prussian OBU System December 17, 2941. It the first time it was used effectively, wiping out all infected and enemy targets in the area. The bombardment destroyed 7 bunker chambers and revealed ten to the surface. War on Terror ends three years of fighting in the colonies. The First Olympic Games are to be held in West Elizabeth. Major Reconstruction has been ordered all over the Colony. Citites and settlements spring up every hour. With the Prussian claims of administration of the twenty easternmost states, a rapidly growing city was founded; The City of Ostenherz, which, with its rapid growing rates, is destined to become the economical and transportation hub of the East. Cities: *Paris *New Alexandria *Kiril City *Havana *Vice City *Ciudad Tomas *Martin Heights *New Heaven City *Liberty City *Raider Hill *Jefferson *Blackwater *Manzanita *District Nine *District Eleven *Centro Habana Olympic Games Winter Events *Snowboarding(Tevron round 1 victory) *Figure Skating( Monto) *Cross Country Skiing(Victory: Stritch) *'Bobsleign(Victory: Constantine)' *Ice Hockey(Round One Victory: Azurnireich) *200 Meter Dash(Kaput) *Iditarod Trail Dog Race(Megonata head of other teams) *Archery(Prussia) *Rifle Marksmanship(Stritch vs Banderok/Megonata vs Prussia) *Mixed Martial Arts(Tevron vs Prussia) *Football(Azurnereich Grosser Team vs Constantine) *Boxing (Stritch vs undefeated Monto) News Ostenherz rises in less than a year as an economical power in the east. Camelot, New Hope.png|Camelot State, Hope Colony future-city.jpg|'New Heaven City' 2010031317535726.jpg|New Alexandria rebuilding 520px-Royal_Arms_of_Cambodia_svg.png|UKO's Crest of Arms Beirut_hotels_1970-1975.jpg|Eastern Colony Casinos and Hotels cruiseliner.jpg|Tourism is a major sector Oztenherz Coastal Complex.jpg|Ostenherz Coastal Complex, the architecture and building spots are in harmony with the eastern wilderness Eastern City States under Prussian Administration.jpg|The Famous and renowned Prussian Architecture consists of buildings which relate to the Wilderness surroundings. Category:NATO Category:The Grand State of Monto Category:Kingdom of Constantine Category:The Green Tide Category:United Kingdoms of Oceania